


En la oscuridad de la capilla

by BlackPhilip



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip
Summary: Emeritus III debe casarse para continuar la línea de sangre. Copia no acepta esto.





	En la oscuridad de la capilla

**Author's Note:**

> -Reto relámpago de la página Es de fanfics de escribir un oneshot de 1500 palabras exactas  
> -Julio/agosto: Interrumpe una boda  
> -No tiene sentido y es muy cursi.  
> -Mis inseguridades están latentes :'p  
> -Lamento la falta del guión largo, mi teclado no lo tiene.  
> -Ooc

Las sombras bailaban en la inmensa y siniestra capilla, que parecía sumida casi por completo en la oscuridad. Solo las velas negras ardiendo en los candelabros de pie iluminaban el soberbio altar de madera negra, donde descansaban los múltiples artículos que representaban a la deidad de su iglesia. Emeritus III estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, como si no estuviera celebrando su ritual de unión. El fuerte olor a incienso y cera quemada que llenaba el lugar le revolvía el estomago. Realmente prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar que ahí, la mujer al lado suyo no parecía más emocionada que él por la unión.

Frente a la indolente pareja, Nihil daba el sermón apoyándose de un antiguo libro sobre un podium. Sus hermanos estaban a su lado, presenciando el acto con total desinterés, pues solo querían terminar con todo eso. Imperator permanecía de pie junto a la novia, con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro. El matrimonio había sido idea suya. Unos cuantos ghouls se sentaron en una de las bancas de primera fila para servir como testigos. No había nada más. No habían invitado a nadie a petición del novio.

La novia, una hermana del clero, era una mujer sumamente hermosa, pero totalmente ajena a él. A pesar de eso, debía unirse a ella. Le habían explicado el motivo con cruda simpleza: casarse con la hermana Judith y tener un varón para que continúe con la línea de sangre Emeritus.

La gélida voz de Nihil se volvía más y más lejana para el Papa, hasta el punto de no ser más que un susurro ahogado. Solo podía pensar en Copia, su devoto amante. La amarga y desgarradora imagen de su amado destrozado ante la noticia de su matrimonio arreglado se repetía como una insoportable película sin fin en su cabeza. "Te seguiré amando", le había prometido, "te seguiré amando hasta el fin de los tiempos". Pero las palabras no sirvieron de nada, no les ofreció ningún consuelo, ambos sabían que ya no podía ser suyo. No hubo un ultimo beso, ni siquiera una ultima caricia.

Desde entonces no lo veía y eso lo estaba matando. El no saber si se encontraba bien. La culpa lo devoraba por dentro. Copia estaba abatido por el abandono. Tal vez pudo haberse quitado la vida por su culpa. Se detuvo ahí mismo y alejó esa angustiante idea que solo lo motivaba a salir corriendo en busca de su amante. Se convenció a si mismo que el cardenal era fuerte, incluso más fuerte que él.

Los amargos recuerdos de sus momentos felices representaban una herida abierta. Sabía que ya no habría más en el futuro, pues el dolor de saber que le pertenecía a alguien más no los dejaría vivir. Rememoraba las noches que pasaban juntos solamente hablando de cosas banales. Su relación había iniciado simplemente como algo carnal, pero eso cambió cuando se dieron cuenta que se complementaban.

Ya no podía seguir viviendo el pasado, o terminaría sollozando. Soltó un entrecortado suspiro, que delató su insufrible estado. La hermana lo notó, y lo tomó de la mano como consuelo. Sus ojos se encontraron y Emeritus III vio tristeza y pesar en la mirada de la joven. Supo que ella también sufría en silencio, tal vez por otro amor destruido por esa unión. Apreció ese pequeño, pero honesto gesto de solidaridad. Al menos no sufría solo en esa capilla. Le sostenía la mano a una bella criatura, pero él solo anhelaba el tacto de su cardenal.

El sermón finalizó y una nueva ola de inquietud lo inundó. Observó al anciano tomar una negra daga del altar. Era con lo que cortarían sus pieles para unir su sangre. No se había molestado en preguntarles si se aceptaban el uno al otro. No hacía falta. Debían casarse sin importar lo que pensaban. 

Las puertas se abrieron de un momento a otro, rompiendo el horrible silencio que susurraba melancolía. Los novios siguieron el ruido, esperanzados. El cardenal avanzó por el pasillo central sin decir palabra alguna. Su estado físico no era el mejor, su rostro lucia cansado y sus movimientos se veían agotados, como los de alguien que no había dormido bien en días. Mientras se acercaba, las dudas y la exasperación de Imperator y Nihil no se hicieron esperar y sus voces brotaron en agresivas quejas. Los demás testigos solo observaban expectantes al resultado de esa interrupción.

-¿Realmente van a unir a dos almas que no sienten nada por el otro? -Preguntó el cardenal, con voz severa y segura, resonando por las paredes-. ¿Al menos le preguntaron a esta pobre hermana si está de acuerdo? 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Emeritus III, tratando de no sonreír tanto-. ¿Donde te habías metido?

Sin responder, el hombre caminó al altar, Emeritus III se abrazó a Copia con tanto fervor, cariño y alivio, permaneciendo así varios segundos, transmitiendo el amor que sentía por él.

-¿Que significa esto, cardenal? -La voz de Imperator era mordaz-. ¿Irá en contra del clero?

-No pueden hacer esto -Copia evadió la pregunta.

-Claro que podemos, y lo haremos. Le pido que se retire ahora mismo y nos deje continuar -La mirada de Imperator detallaba de furia, todos los presentes sabían que se esforzaba por no estallar.

-Esta unión no se celebrará, Hermana -Afirmó Copia-. No lo permitiré. Además, tampoco es justo para la hermana Judith.

-¡Eso no es de su maldita incumbencia, cardenal! -Clamó Imperator-. Deje de humillarse a si mismo y vuelva a su trabajo.

-Lo es. Porque al que intentan forzar a una unión es el hombre que amo.

-¡Es suficiente! -Exclamó, Nihil, fúrico-. No toleraremos más su insulto. Yo mismo lo azotaré con el flagrum hasta que cuelguen pliegos de su espalda por su grosería.

-No te atrevas a amenazarlo, padre -Habló por fin Emeritus III.

Las pasiones se mantenían tensas en la capilla, los ghouls se removían incómodos en sus lugares, deseando irse pronto. 

-No voy a unirme a Judith -Declaró el papa, convirtiéndose en el blanco de la vesania de los mayores.

-Vittorio -Susurró uno de sus hermanos mayores, Emeritus II-. Tienes que hacerlo por la iglesia.

-No. No lo haré.

-Actúa como un hombre aunque sea una vez en tu vida y hazlo por la familia -Las palabras de su hermano no sonaban como un amable consejo fraternal, sino como una orden-. La prosperidad de la iglesia vale el sacrificio de tu pequeño amorío con Copia.

El que pensaran que sus sentimientos eran solo un capricho lo ponía furioso, pero ese no era el punto de la discusión. Todas las miradas caían en ellos dos. Sujetó la mano del cardenal con fuerza, el calor de esta le recordaba porque debía anular ese casamiento. Debía hacerlo porque él amaba a Copia.

-No estoy dispuesto a sacrificarnos por el clero.

La confesión sonó tan cruda y clara, y todos en la iglesia se sorprendieron. Lo juzgaban con las miradas, tanto sus hermanos, como Nihil. Ni siquiera quiso ver la indignación que seguramente Imperator irradiaba. Pero a él solo le importaba el hombre que se aferraba a él. 

-No lo dices en serio -Afirmó Emeritus II-. Solo estas-

-Lo digo en serio -Interrumpió-. Si me tengo que casar con alguien será con mi amado.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

-Deja de actuar tan inmaduro y escúchame, tienes que-

-¡No tengo porque escucharte, joder!

Las palabras del mayor murieron en su boca. Una mirada de odio bañó a Emeritus III, pero a este no le importó. Ignorando al resto, se volvió hacía Copia y le sonrió, tan apacible como si nada de aquello estuviese pasando.

-Tú eres la única persona que he amado en realidad, que me ha soportado a pesar de mis declives. -Tomó las mano de Copia y las rozó con un suave beso-. ¿Dime quien soy yo sin ti a mi lado? 

El cardenal no contestó, una tenue lagrima rodó por su mejilla al segundo que sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la voz de Nihil sonó primero.

-¿Vas a traicionar a nuestro clero, hijo? -Preguntó bruscamente el anciano-. ¿A la iglesia que te dio cobijo toda tu vida?

Nuevamente, todos callaron, esperando la voluntad del papa. En busca de claridad, devolvió la mirada a su amante. Se vio inundado en esos tan profundos, y jamás se sintió más seguro de su respuesta. 

-Yo no amo a esta mujer -Confesó ante la mirada expectante de su familia-. Y no me casaré con ella. Esa es mi ultima palabra.

Ignoró todo lo demás, los murmuros de los ghouls, la discusión a base de susurros entre Nihil e Imperator. Para él solo importaba Copia, quien dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Lo estrujó en sus brazos, como si fuera la ultima vez que compartirán un abrazo. No esperaron mucho más y se unieron en un beso cálido y lleno de sentimiento, frente a los miembros de su familia.

Y como si fuera un beso de la muerte, Emeritus III firmó su cruel destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a escribir "Reto Rempalago", pero creo que solo a mi me da risa algo tan simple como eso.  
> .  
> Perdón si fue muy cliché y ridículo:(  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
